Spirit Wolf
by Ramothra
Summary: A wolf is condemned to a life of loneliness and solitude while an eager young apprentice unwravels the mysteries she left behind. Will she turn on her own kind for what they did to her? What will he do with the secret he never should have learned?
1. The spirit wolf: an introduction

**This was just something I had a dream about and since I felt like making yet **_**another**_** fanfic, I thought up the details of the story and typed it up. I'm not sure if this will catch on like most twilight stories seem to, but I can try, right? If pople don't like it, I'll just stop and delete it. So review, e-mail, private message, and tell me what you think so I can know what to do with it!**

**Rakita's POV**

The sky was a stormy grey. But the wind was a pleasant warm. Most people would call this lucky weather, but I couldn't care less. The trees were sighing in the wind, nature symphony, some would say. But I don't even hear it. The bushes; oh let's stop the stupid nature talk.

I watched from the shadows of the bushes. Not that I needed too. Nobody could see me anyway. I glared at the wolves that passed me by. I was standing on the outskirts of my old pack's Den. A Den is where the wolf pack lives while hunting is still good. Theirs was in the center of the entire Inslalvakian forest. It is a small, rocky meadow. The rocks can be piled to make great dens. Each family gets one. I glared at my family's den. My mother, Slanna, a sleek, agile beautiful silver wolf with darker silver stripes with a red tint. My father, Marrack a majestic, powerful and mighty gray wolf. My older sister, Lianna, a mixture of the two. Lianna has mom's face, and dad's tail. She has mom's delicate paws, while she had dad's broad, strong shoulders. Their happy faces. My burial had been about a moon ago. The Great Elders had said my body had been eaten and torn to shreds by Gleaxton; the ever-hungry shadow leopard. Ever heard of a snow leopard? A shadow leopard looks a lot like that, only bigger. And black with white spots. And can call up evil and dark forces to destroy their enemies. Real fun, Gleaxton. But that's a lie. The stupid Elders. They _saw_!

He lured me to his lair. That is the one day I regret with every bone in my body. If I could have one wish, it would be that I never fell for his trap. I was called to house an evil spirit. But I broke free, of course I broke free. I am Rakita! The Strong, the Brave. That's what my name _means_! But in fear of what lingering dark forces may still inhabit me. They did a Separation ceremony and stripped my soul from my body. Then my body was burned. I hate them. I hate them for taking away my life. I have tried to leave, but I keep coming back. I know I cannot die, but this is not living. I can see but cannot be seen. I can hear but cannot be heard. I can smell, but cannot me scented. And now my family had a new child, a new sister. Now they were all happy, just fully accepting the fact that I was gone. _Gone._ The word seemed to be a curse over my head. I was here, but, just not _here_.

Crunch. I whirled around, out of instinct. I knew nothing could touch me. I didn't exist anymore. Nothing could see me. I could touch them, but then I would just be the wind brushing their fur. I saw a small wolf pup. Obviously having wandered away from its mama. I glared down at her. It was my sister. I bared me teeth. The one who could, that _did_ take my place. She is Rakkittas. Love. She will bring love everywhere she goes. And everyone, even her enemies, will love her in some way. I hated her. She had a white pelt with soft blue eyes. She had faint streaks of creamish tan in her fur. What? Did mom go off and find a dog to have puppies with? She didn't even look like a wolf! I wished something would just spring from the trees and eat her. Right here and now. But the green bushes around us didn't move. The trees were still. The wind had stopped. The bird was hushed. Quiet. Not a creature stirred, except one spiteful spirit. I was screaming at Rakkittas. But as usual, no matter how hard I screamed, nothing could hear me. I couldn't take it anymore. I fled.

I ran away from my little sister, from my family, from my home. I ran. I ran and I ran. I was immortal now. I could run forever and never tire. I could lift entire trees by one root. But it means nothing if you live in solitude. I felt a different ground underneath my paws and looked down to see; me.

I had run into a lake, without even noticing. I didn't care. It didn't matter. I could see my face, but I didn't want to look at it. My topcoat is a mural blue. There is a strip of color between my topcoat and underbelly. A strip of red I got from my mom. My underbelly is a white. Pure white. I stormed away from my reflection. I howled a song of anguish to the sky as I ran.

I finally crawled onto land. The white sand didn't stick to my fur as it should have. My fur wasn't even wet. I could feel the water, it would just never stick to me. You must be wondering how I get around the forest if I can't push anything. I'll let you know when I figure it out.

I jumped to my paws. I was never one to cry and wallow in my own misery, and even though I was isolated in this lonely world, I won't let go of the meaning of strengths and weaknesses. If I lose those meanings…. Then I'll lose my sanity. And I am _not_ letting go of that…. …… ……….. Am I?

**Well, tell me what you thought. This is just an opening to her sad fate, the plot isn't quite so obvious here as in my other stories. Remember, if your reading this, tell me what you think! I WANT TO KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS! Don't make me go all Edward on you now….**

**~Ramothra**


	2. The apprentice: a wrong done right

**Alright. This'll introduce the Shaman's apprentice apprentice. And remember, if you read this, REVIEW IT! It will still accept your review if you don't have an account. **

**Unknown POV**

_No! Save me! Somebody help! I can't breath! I try to yell. My body has become so numb….. so cold. I can't feel anything anymore. Wake me up, someone! It's so dark. Am I still here? I know I'm not dead. Being dead wasn't part of the deal. The deal to end my suffering. My eternal loneliness and solitude. I see him coming! He promised me that I would no longer feel so alone! He turns to me. 'You cheated me!' I try to yell. But I can do nothing. The world around me is black. A black nothingness. I am straight up, like a human. I can still feel my body, but I can't see anything. My golden eyes are still shut. I know my fur is pure white, so I can imagine what I looked like from the outside. I am straight up, head pointed up…. I think. _

_My white fur sticking to my cold skin. Ah! I can't stay on a straight thought. It's like my mind is slowly unraveling. There he is! I see him coming! He smiles at me. "I see you're starting. We made a deal. I would make you stop feeling so alone. And that's exactly what I plan to do." He then leaned in and pressed his cold black tongue onto my mouth. Then my eyes opened._

_A shower of golden light poured from her eyes and in a blink it all happened. The mysterious trader vanished with the golden light. Shiatra's golden eyes closed. Her white body curled so her head was pressed down into her bellyfur. Her limbs curled around her body and the darkness completely consumed her. Then Shiatra was lost to the dark._

**Calemey's POV**

Ugh! Not _again_! My mentor wants me for nothing other than to be his little errand boy! 'Go get me some more juniper' he says. 'Go get me some more cobwebs' he says. I want to see some magic! "Calemey, where are my cobwebs?" That would be my mentor calling, again. My mentor is Falyoian, the pack Shaman.

got up from my bedding and turned to our supply log. It was just a hallow log on the ground with our medicine supplies, and _his_ magic supplies. I looked up. The sky was gray. It would start raining soon. I always loved the rain. But That doesn't matter to me today. I _will_ do some magic, soon.

I padded back into our den and dropped the cobwebs in front of Falyoian. He smiled his wise smile down at me. "Come, sit." He waved his paw over a seat on the ground. I rolled my eyes. It was another one of his rambles. I turned my eyes down to the grass I was playing with in my paws.

Then a sharp pain hit my face. I whirled in pain and rolled on my side on the ground. I got up to see Falyoian on his feet and glaring at me. His utterly grey fur was bristled and his dulled grey eyes were glaring fiercely at me. "You pay attention to me! You keep complaining about not doing any magic, well this is your chance to prove to me you can handle the magic! Now I am going to tell you about the first step into magic. Now sit up, you arrogant fool!" I scrambled to my paws and looked eagerly at my mentor. He sat down calmly. I could hardly hold my excitement as I tried to compose my face. But my tail wagged uncontrollably. "I have to tell you about the first thing everyone learns first, the thing all magic goes through before becoming a real physical thing." He lost me here. I never knew anything about this.

"The spirit world." He told me. My tail stopped immediately. The spirit world? Wasn't that a thing to be feared and avoided at all costs? Didn't things happen to animals that messed with the spirit world? I could have sworn he was reading my mind because next he said "The spirit world can be dangerous, but it is a part of life, and is required to work magic." He had my full attention now. "Calemey, the spirit world holds many creatures. Some are meant to watch over us, others try to harm us. But none can touch us or talk to us. The only way to make contact from the spirit world is through magic." I learned in a little, listening intently. "If we want to truly torture a creature, we would strip their soul from their body. If we do this, their soul will be forever trapped in the spirit world. The ability to do this was taken from you and me. So now only the Elders have it."

Then he stood up. "So. Now I want you to go and gather more juniper while I take a nap." He turned and padded back to his bedding. I narrowed my eyes. Of course. I should have seen this coming. I turned and walked away. I padded to our log and gathered his scrying stone. A small diamond. I Picked it gently up in my mouth as I carried it out into the deep forest.

I stopped at the lake. It was always so peaceful here. And now that the sun was blotted out by the clouds, which was casting a grey look too the place. I didn't like this so much, but it was good for scrying. I placed the stone on the ground and looked deep into it. I didn't really know what to do, I had never scryed before. I then saw flashed of black and gold, then the world went black. I fell back and cried out. My eyes! _My eyes!_ They burn! I can't see! Ah! What's happening to me?! This pain! Where's it coming from?! I hurled myself into the lake. Trying to wash the burn away. I missed. And I fell to the ground, and everything went black.

When I woke I saw a blue light. It was a blue ball of light. I just looked at it. It seemed to look back at me. I felt the grass beneath my paws to be sure I wasn't dreaming. The grass felt real, not like the rough scratchy grass that are _normally_ in my dreams.

The light… ball… thing… seemed to dance across the grass, taunting me. _Chase me._ I took a step back. Woah…. Where'd THAT come from?! _Chase me_. …. This was getting to freaky for me. A telepathic ball of light. I MUST be dreaming. _Chase me chase me._ Ok. With a talking ball of blue light. I did the most sensible thing. I calmly stood up, turned around, and ran blindly into the dark patch of woods.

Ok. Maybe it wasn't the MOST sensible thing I could've done, but hey. It was a ball of talking blue light. What would you have done?!

**See? It isn't ALL depressing. Calemey's POV will be funny at times, or at least not as depressing, Rakita's POV will be sad and miserable for now.**

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**Review and tell me!**

**~Ramothra**


End file.
